The present invention relates to perimeter weight golf club heads and, more particularly, to recessed or cavity back iron type perimeter weighted golf club heads having an improved weight distribution configuration.
Early iron type golf club heads were essentially flat and had equal weight and mass distribution. Various attempts have been made to maximize weight distribution of golf club heads including locating the majority of the weight at the heel and toe locations of the club head, the bottom of the club head and around the periphery of the club head. Most peripheral weighted golf club heads in use today are made with a deep recess cavity formed in the back of the club head.
Many of the peripheral weighted club head designs in use today generally provide better shot execution when a golf ball is miss hit off the center of percussion, but often there is a sacrifice of accuracy and feel when a ball is hit at the center of percussion because of the lack of sufficient weight in that area. A particular shortcoming of this type of golf club head is a loss of feel and/or control when a ball is miss-hit off of the precise center of percussion.